


leonids

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant Minor Character Death, Canon Typical Violence, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the battlefield, in the heat of the moment, Dorothea makes a choice she isn't sure she regrets, and certain feelings come to light.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	leonids

Dorothea unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hands, picking off one of the soldiers who had managed to survive in Edelgard’s wake. Edelgard had charged ahead, as she always did, leaving the stragglers for the remainder of the Strike Force. Half of the force were on the other side of the bridge, a battle on two fronts. It made Dorothea worry, that she couldn’t reach them with her healing magic if need be. She would just have to trust that Linhardt had napped sufficiently before they set off.

She drew her sword as another soldier lunged, no time to draw magic to her hands. Metal clanged, the ridge of the levin sword catching her enemy’s and allowing her to disarm him with ease. As he scrambled away, her eyes were drawn once more to Edeglard’s distant form. To Dorothea, it was clear that she was injured, despite her bravado and that bright red outfit, perfect for hiding bloodstains. And then she saw someone, poking up from a vantage spot, outside of Edelgard’s view. _A sniper_. Dorothea could see it now, the arrow that would fly true from that bow, right into Edelgard, right through her---

Her sword clattered to the ground. Red energy pooled in her palms, hot and fast, burning her hands. One blink, and in the sky appeared burning meteors, set ablaze with a mysterious force. They slammed into the archer’s position, stone shattering, scattering from the impact that shook the whole bridge. She whirled back to the soldier before her, panting as she struggled to draw air into her panicked lungs. His eyes were wide with fear. Whatever he saw on her face, she didn’t want to know. He ran. Good. She still needed to heal Edie. 

* * *

Despite their victory, even once they had returned to Garreg Mach, Dorothea couldn’t bring herself to join the others for dinner. There was a sick feeling in her stomach that had yet to settle, that had been roiling the entire trip back. She retreated to her room, laying on her back on her bed, a pillow covering her face. The weight of her decision had been heavy on her shoulders for the past five years, but this was the first time she had, well. She had to deal with the consequences. 

It was quiet, for a spell. Then there was foot-steps down the hall, and a firm rapping on her door. Probably just some foot soldier sent to deliver a portion of supper. A minute later, the same knock.

“Dorothea, I know you’re in there.” It was Edelgard, because of course it was. With a sigh, she tossed the pillow aside and got to her feet. She would never win in a battle of stamina against Edie. She was far too stubborn.

The woman was dressed down, hair pulled into an idle ponytail, wearing a ruffled white shirt tucked into her pants. In one hand was a dubious bowl of… something. It smelled fishy. Edelgard gave her an apologetic look. “I know it’s far from your favorite, but you can’t be skipping meals. We all need all the strength we can muster.”

“It sounds so appetizing when you put it like that,” she replied dryly. But she took the dish from Edelgard and immediately set it on her desk, as far from her bed as possible. “I do believe it needs time to cool.”

Edelgard crossed her arms. “I have no further duties to attend to. I must insist on you allowing me to return that dish to the kitchens once you’re finished.”

Dorothea sighed and plopped back down onto her bed. “Edie… I’m not trying to be difficult. There’s been plenty of times in the past that I’ve gone far longer than one night without a meal. It’s not going to make me less effective on the battlefield. I wouldn’t compromise the war like that.”

Edelgard shifted her weight, pursing her lips as she mulled something over. How unusually indirect of her. “I didn’t come here to throw accusations at you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I do believe I owe you my thanks. I was careless.”

“You can’t be on top of things _all_ the time, no matter how good you are.” Dorothea offered with a quirk of her lips. The words felt hollow.

“It was still unacceptable of me. These five years could have all been for naught with just one blow. I’m lucky to have allies like you that are dedicated to the cause.”

Dorothea huffed. “Ah, yes. The glorious cause.”

Edelgard furrowed her brow. “Do you regret it?”

“That’s not it. I truly do believe in a better future for Fodlan. It’s just… Edelgard, do you know who it was that tried to shoot you?”

“My back was turned, as you know. I gather it was an enemy with a keen eye and sharp mind.”

Dorothea looked down, hands balling as she grabbed fistfuls of hersheets. “It was Ignatz, Edelgard. And I blasted him into oblivion without a second thought.”

“It’s not an easy road to tread. We all knew what awaited us when we chose this path. I-”

“It’s not about the war, Edelgard. They’ve had us killing for a higher purpose ever since we were students. I saw Ignatz, aiming for you, and I was _angry_. I could’ve just healed you, you know. But in that split second, it was you over him. I wanted to see him burn, for trying to hurt you.” Bitter laughter spilled from her lips. What a selfish person she was.

Edelgard stepped forward, expression unreadable. A hand rose to cup Dorothea’s cheek. “Dorothea… I can’t say I’m experienced at this. I can only hope I understand what you’re saying. Perhaps it’s selfish of me, egoistic, but I oft imagine my future, after this war is won, when the continent is at peace. I can’t picture a future where I stand without you by my side. If that is what it takes for us to both survive… then so be it.”

Dorothea reached for Edelgard’s wrist. Not to push it away, but just to feel its warmth. “I can’t say I want it to be a habit. For either of us. When we’re already in so deep, such petty reasons… we may as well just call ourselves the villains and be done with it.”

Edelgard’s face hardened, yet her grip stayed gentle, her thumb moving to stroke Dorothea’s cheek. “Of course not. But I won’t forsake you for what happened. It would be quite hypocritical, considering who we have left to face.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Dorothea finally looked up properly, eyes locking with Edie’s. “Would it be alright if I kissed you now?” Edelgard’s thumb stalled. It had been a long time since she’d seen Edelgard turn red like this, and it was just delightful now as it had been then. There was still a sombre tension to the air, and the whole room was beginning to smell of fish. But there was solace to be found here, too, in the awkward bumping of their noses and Edelgard’s warm lips.

Dorothea pulled away, a faint smile returning to her face. “This will certainly be a hard scene to perform in your opera. I can’t very well kiss myself, can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [here](https://fefemslash.tumblr.com) on tumblr! And if you're a fan of these two, there'll be an Edelthea week hosted [here](https://edeltheaweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [here](https://twitter.com/edeltheaweek) on Twitter!


End file.
